


春天 樱花和你

by little_icecube



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_icecube/pseuds/little_icecube
Summary: 一直在换根据地 随便写写随便发发CP半死不活 我也没有之前的激情了 喜欢的就随便看看还是你们的柠檬水儿





	春天 樱花和你

**Author's Note:**

> 一直在换根据地 随便写写随便发发  
> CP半死不活 我也没有之前的激情了 喜欢的就随便看看  
> 还是你们的柠檬水儿

“想去哪里看樱花？”半梦半醒间，一条手臂横搭在了郑弼教的身上，温度有点热。  
“为什么要去？”郑弼教拉了拉被子，背过身去，“你的时差倒过来了？”  
“不是和成员都可以吗？”窗外刚刚泛起些暧昧光线，男人的眼睛炯炯发亮。他把手伸进被里，从弼教的短袖下面摸了进去，在他耳边轻声问着，“我不行吗？”  
“别闹，”弼教抓住那只作乱的手，“已婚人士，自重。”他打了个长长的呵欠，不想理会那个耍无赖的男人。  
半晌无声。  
“弼教啊，一定要这样吗？”男人再次从身后抱住了弼教，圈住了他的腰，心脏还未完全平静下来，狂躁地跳动着。  
“你可以成熟一点。”弼教被他搅得睡意全无，只能转过身来面对男人，看着他的脸，重重地叹了一口气。  
这么多年来也不知道为了这男人丢了多少原则破了多少例，最近这两年更甚，明明结了婚，这男人还是三天两头往自己家里跑，到最后自己都习以为常，这边也懒得问原因，那边也懒得编理由。  
又能怎样呢，男人忙着讨好自己，自己也不能一直摆冷脸啊。  
“这几星期你想我吗？”之前的话题太难继续，男人只得重新起头。难得有时间就这样安静地睡在一起，有些事他也不想再反复去提了。  
“想啊，”郑弼教拍了拍他的头，“乖，别闹了。”有的时候，弼教不得不把男人当成一个无理取闹的孩子，而自己的耐心也越来越多了。  
“你在敷衍我吗？”男人翻了个身，从正面压上了郑弼教的身体，“你知不知道我有多想你。”  
这种话是万万听不得的，弼教觉得自己的脸已经开始发烫了，他也不知道自己为什么立场这么不坚定，糖衣炮弹总是可以轻易地轰塌他的防备。  
“你有点重。”弼教试图推开男人，但手上也只是用了三分力。  
太可爱了，抱怨时不自觉撅起的嘴，简直就像是在索吻一般。男人不管不顾地亲了下去，野蛮地搅动，粗暴地吸吮，想要化解掉这几个星期的思念。  
只能从鼻子里哼出声音，这个吻突如其来，弼教不知该怎样回应，而身体却叫嚣着想要更亲近。  
弼教的手不自觉地环上了男人的背，腰瞬间软了下来，习惯实在是一件太可怕的事情，身体要比大脑先一步做出反应。  
“真乖。”这亲密的接触直让人气血上涌，男人亲够了那单薄的唇瓣，转而攻略起弼教小巧的耳垂，一边舔舐一边夸奖着他。  
弼教的脸开始发烫，这样的话听了无数遍，现在还是有些羞耻。他有些不敢看男人了，他知道接着会发生些什么，但是他又不想抵抗了。  
是男人主动的，和自己又有什么关系呢。  
男人的手又探了下去，在弼教的腰腹上摩挲起来，然后又慢慢地移了下去。薄薄的布料已经被撑了起来，火热的手掌在那个生机勃勃的部位上揉搓着，弼教两条白皙的长腿难耐地扭动起来，喉咙里发出急促的低低的喘息。  
“想要我吧。”男人喘着粗气，他早就硬了，下半身不停在弼教的臀部戳弄着。  
被他撩拨得头晕脑涨，弼教无法说出什么话来，只能翻滚进男人的怀里，在他的肩上狠狠地咬了一口。  
真可爱。  
男人停止了手上的动作，一把抓住了弼教的裤腰，把那碍事的布料扯了下去。充血的部位挺立着，往外吐着粘腻的液体，没有人抚慰，只能孤单地摇摇晃晃。  
弼教转过身去，欲望冲了上来，一心只想解决此刻的难耐。他背对着男人，不敢太放纵，只用手握住了那涨的有些难受的器官，小幅度地摇晃起来。  
男人的喉咙有些发干，他迅速把自己扒的一干二净，下身气势汹汹地逼近那两瓣肉乎乎的臀。他跪坐起来，抓住弼教的膝盖，从小腿滑至脚踝，让他的双腿大张开来，架在自己的肩上。  
弼教捂住了脸，直臊得慌，不想让男人看见自己此刻的表情。  
男人笑了，这么多年了，弼教还是这样羞涩得可爱。他摸出一管润滑，迫不及待地涂满了自己，把坚硬的顶端抵在了柔软的穴口。  
好热好软，只是刚刚进去了一点，男人的理智就已经要飞走了。太久没有做爱了，他不管不顾地往里挺进着，只觉身下的人抵抗得厉害，便死死扣住那两只仿佛随时都要挥上来的胳膊，下身直捅到底。  
弼教的眼泪差点飚了出来，这该死的家伙到底憋了多久。他痛得想踢男人几脚，两条腿却还搭在他的肩上，于是他只能愤愤不平地乱踢起腿，想用脚后跟对着后背来几下。只是他一用力，后穴便随着他的动作一起绞紧，贪婪地将男人吞入。  
“你别乱动。”男人咬紧了牙，只怕乱来会伤了弼教，只能努力克制着自己。  
看着男人那扭曲的表情，弼教忽然很想笑，他停下了动作，身体也慢慢放松下来，把自己沉在了床垫上。  
他抓住了男人的手，咬了咬他的指尖，汗湿的碎发贴在他的额头上，眯着眼睛，笑得狡黠，“你要让我舒服一点。”  
真像一只撒娇的猫，男人的心脏仿佛被电击一般，浑身的血液沸腾了起来，酥酥麻麻的。他放下了弼教的腿，让那光洁的大腿内侧夹在自己的腰上，一边加速抽送着，一边俯下身亲吻弼教的唇角。  
他是甜的。  
无数次的交合早已练就独一无二的默契，男人毫不费力地找到了弼教最敏感的那一点，刻意地磨蹭着，冲撞着。  
每一次的刺激都让弼教手脚蜷缩，他紧紧环住男人的脖颈，好像一松手就会瘫软成一堆泥，散得七零八落。  
“叫出来吧。”男人揉搓着弼教的臀，重重地撞击在弼教的穴口，整根没入。  
弼教的喘息里渐渐带上了爽到极致的呜咽，就像一只小兽一般，哼哼唧唧的惹人疼。  
真好听，男人受到鼓舞，腰上更是卯足了力，像打桩一样，深深地进入。  
不，还不够，他捧着弼教的脸，从狂吻变作轻咬，恨不得将他整个人都吞下去，让他永远属于自己。  
弼教觉得自己像是要飞起来了，整个人仿佛飘在云端上。他的身体难以自控地颤抖着，呼吸越来越急促，刹那间，这份狂喜到达了顶峰，体液喷薄而出，沾满了男人的胸膛。  
他长长地舒了一口气，涣散的目光渐渐找回了焦距，肠道却还在高潮的余韵中收缩着。  
“弼教啊，”男人的速度越来越快，他把弼教的双腿分得更开，一个狠狠的冲刺后，射了个酣畅淋漓。  
这一刻，弼教忽然觉得眼前像是有大片的花瓣飘落，春天已然到来。  
不去想未来，只有此时此刻的安稳与平静。  
如果男人真的想要，那么就陪他去看一次樱花吧。


End file.
